Wheels
"Wheels" is a song from "Wild Wheels." It explains how to ride a bike, scooter, and skates. They like to go fast and they're gonna go far. It is reused in "Kitty's Surprise Party." Lyrics Burble: You're ridin' on skates And you start to swerve. When you're racin' your bike, Do you like a dangerous curve? You like to ride your skateboard In front of automobiles? The golden rule Is you gotta be cool When you're riding on wheels. 'Cause you're gonna go fast (Backing Trio: Gonna go fast) Burble: 'And you're gonna go far ('Backing Trio: Gonna go far) Burble: Ignore that stop sign (Backing Trio: Ignore that stop sign) Burble: You get hit by a car (Backing Trio: Get hit by a car.) Burble: You wanna run that light? (Backing Trio: Naw, naw.) Burble: Someone's tire squeals. (Backing Trio: Mmmmm) Burble: '''What I'm talkin' about Is you gotta watch out When you're ridin' on wheels. '''Backing Trio: You're flyin' down the sidewalk on your roller blades or skates See that driveway? There's a car that's backin' out. With all that rubber that you burn, Did you signal for that turn? Burble & Backing Trio: And keep your bike inside the bike lane. Burble: So what's this all about? It's about your wheels. (Backing Trio: About your wheels.) Burble: It's about you. (Backing Trio: About you.) Burble: It's about inline skates and bikes and Razors too. (Backing Trio: Razors, too.) Burble: It's about skateboards. (Backing Trio: Yeah, yeah.) Burble: So when you're ready to roll. (Backing Trio: '''You're ready to roll.) '''Burble: You gotta have eyes alert, and you gotta always have control. Burble: 'Cause you can do it right (Backing Trio: You can do it right...) Burble: Or you can do it wrong. (Backing Trio: You can do it wrong.) Burble: Remember, fools ignore the rules, and they don't last long. (Backing Trio: They don't last long.) Burble: You're ridin' smart. (Backing Trio: Yeah, yeah.) Burble: But then you're gonna have fun. (Backing Trio: Uh-huh.) Burble: Don't follow the rules, there gonna be callin' for 911. Backing Trio: You keep your bike away from traffic. Don't go flyin' off the curb. And always ride on the right side of the street. Before you cross that intersection, Look at each direction. Burble & Backing Trio: Stay inside that crosswalk, keep it safe. Burble: And I repeat. You gotta wear that helmet. (Backing Trio: Gotta wear that helmet.) Burble: And don't go too fast. (Backing Trio: Don't go too fast.) Burble: Obey that stop sign. (Backing Trio: Watch the stop sign) Burble: Or you'll wear a cast. (Backing Trio: You gonna wear a cast.) Burble: Make sure those drivers (Backing Trio: Yeah, yeah.) Burble: Know where you are. (Backing Trio: Know where you are.) Burble: When you're ridin' on wheels... Burble & Backing Trio: Know how it feels To be a Danger Ranger star. Zabba dah-dabba-doo! Appearances * Wild Wheels (first appearance) * Kitty's Surprise Party Trivia * Although only Burble sings the lead vocals, all of the Danger Rangers appear silently at the end except Gabriela and Fallbot. Goofs * Out of the three back-up singer cats, the police cat's fur continually changes from a grayish brown to pink, and vice-versa. In fact, absolutely including appearing in certain scenes more than once, she appears pink eight times. * During the part where the trio goes, "You keep your bike away from traffic. Don't go flying off the curb," sometimes there are lines between their legs and feet. Gallery Category:Songs Category:Reused Songs Category:Songs Sung by Only One Danger Ranger